


Spirited Away

by Capucine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli is in a grievous state when Tauriel finds him. She takes him, hoping to make him recover. She doesn't realize that not even Elven medicine will save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirited Away

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I've seen the third movie, but only once, so forgive any mistakes, please!

Kíli had been glaze-eyed when she found him, but his heart still beat. Blood was pooled around his body, and his limbs twitch, but there was still a frenetic beat buried in his chest.

Tauriel took off her outer shirt, and stopped up the wound. Kíli's eyes blinked, as if he recognized her presence, but how could he? Dwarves did not have the great senses of elves, and it was clear he wasn't seeing anything.

But then it ghosted out through his lips, "Tauriel... Fíli..."

Did he recognize she was there? Maybe. She took his ice cold fingers in her hand, trying to impart warmth to them. "Stay still. Stay still, brave dwarf."

That was when his eyes came alive. "Fíli! Fíli! Please, no, can't, dead!" He clearly couldn't even articulate a full sentence, and his eyes flashed wildly as he began to thrash. He cried out in pain, as she tried to hold him down.

The elder brother was dead, she knew that much. But she couldn't bear to see him like this. "Please, Kíli, you'll bleed to death!"

All emotion was expelled from him in a great sob, and he came still again. His eyes seemed to actually look at her for the first time, and he mumbled, blood glistening in the corner of his mouth, "Tauriel...? Tauriel...?"

It was strange, as if he expected her to explain something. Like, maybe why she was here, but he knew the elves of Mirkwood were here. Or why his brother was dead, so suddenly and completely robbed of life. Her hands were occupied in stemming the flow of blood, and she said softly, her heart twisting and turning inside of her, "Stay calm. Breathe in and out."

She wondered how much battle he had seen before this. She wondered if he had seen death and dying, had felt the pain of what could be a mortal wound. Had he ever thought he was going to die nearly alone, after seeing his brother meet a similar fate?

But no, not this one. This dwarf was going to live. She kept a firm pressure on his wound. "Stay still, please. Please, stay still."

His eyes watered, but no tears came out. And it was that exact moment, she swore, that she could see the cracks break apart.

He didn't fight anymore. He was calm, and didn't move against her stopping his bleeding.

That was when Legolas showed up. He came to her side, his blue eyes taking in the scene. She didn't take the time to read his face, trying only to keep this one person alive. 

"Tauriel," Legolas said, softly, "The wound is too great. Too much blood has been lost."

"No, it is not. There is still hope," she said, clenching her teeth. A sort of throbbing pain was in her throat, and she couldn't bear to look at Legolas.

"He is a mere dwarf," Legolas said, obviously to let her down gently, given that Kíli was no longer responding, "he would've died in a couple hundred years or less anyhow."

"He is my dwarf!" Tauriel snapped, looking over to Legolas with a sharp eye. He looked almost startled, but then seemed to make a decision.

"Then we must get him out of here." Legolas drew off his outer shirt as well, and helped wrap it around the wound, to hold her shirt in place. She was astonished that he would stoop as low as to help a dying dwarf, but she didn't question; she had long been close with Legolas.

They raised Kíli between them, under the armpits and around the knees. He kept mumbling, something she couldn't make out, even with her superior hearing.

She could feel his heartbeat slow, and slow some more, as she carried him. It was only feet now, only some distance until she could get him to an Elven healer, and she strained to move faster without hurting him further.

There was a grim set to Legolas's jaw as he looked on the graying face of Kíli, but Tauriel turned her head, seeing the Elven healer only twenty paces away. They had to make it. Tauriel had never heard her own heart pound in her ears for her own life, but now that this dwarf's was in her hands, it thrummed and seemed to send trembles through her entire body.

It was within two steps, that she realized she didn't hear his breaths.

And it was within laying him down, that she realized it truly was too late.


End file.
